


Old Drabble

by keyslocket (junioh)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junioh/pseuds/keyslocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an old drabble about an angsty couple based on an old rp account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Drabble

Kibum closed his eyes unable to fight back the tears any longer. Now sadness and distress had topped off all that anger than had made him leave. All that fucking anger that had lead him up to this, to him all alone in a train station in the middle of winter. To him feeling so alone, so empty; so ...wrecked. In the end it truly wasn't his fault, not entirely. They’d both been at fault. Both pulling in their own directions until that delicate thread that had kept them together for so long finally broke. In the end this childish tug-of-war got the best of them.

It wasn't a matter of love anymore, it was more a sense a pride what kept Kibum glued to that cold seat. He wasn’t a the kind of person to take back on his word no matter how much it hurt. Using his sleeve he cleaned the silent tears from his cheeks. “Fucking weak.” Was all he mumbled as he finally was able to stop the tears from falling. With this he stood up looking at the ticket in his hand before walking down the hallway and onto the boarding area. He'd waited long enough hadn’t he?

And so as he now waited on the platform for his train to arrive his hands clasped around his ticket as if afraid it would just disappear out of his hold, just like the happiness he felt before. Kibum didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay. He wanted to stay in Seoul with his new friends. He wanted to stay in his apartment, well what used to be their apartment. Some part of him wanted for the other to appear and just make him stay, remind him how dumb and childish everything was and drag his ass back home. Sadly he knew it wouldn't happen. Things had gotten too far. He looked down at his feet before sighing gently as his vision clouded again rubbing his eyes as he remembered all the harsh things that had been said. The insults, the screams and finally the sound of the door slamming shut behind him as he left the apartment. What was he to do now?

The last time he left it took him 4 years to gather the strength to come back. He looked at the rings on his finger not having the strength to take them off again but he’d already decided to leave Korea again. First he'd spend a few days at what used to be his grandmother’s home then he’d go back and gather the rest of his things while the other man was at work and leave for the airport, back to his home in London. He’d make sure Sam took care of everything with the company for he had no intention of ever returning to his motherland. Pulling his hand out of his pocket he looked at the ticket reading the word ‘대구광역시’ a few times over. It had been a long time hadn’t it?

For a second everything seemed to go blank as two arms wrapped around his waist letting a familiar scent take over his senses. "Jinki?" He mumbled nearly in a whisper not even wanting to turn around just too afraid to look back. "Let's go to Daegu for a few days alright?" Was the muffled reply as the other pressed gentle kisses onto the others nape causing him to visibly shiver. "I want everything to be okay between by the time we head back home."


End file.
